Ends
by hipuko
Summary: This story is being moved to my permanent account! : Polynox. Link to it on my profile.
1. Bet

**Disclaimer****: I do not own VK, all rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N: Well hello there my readers! This is the Sequel to : 'This War', named 'Ends' like, 'This War', 'Ends'. Get it? ... No ? ... Yeah ... I'm not very creative with titles XD;; So, here it is! Please enjoy~! Oh, almost forgot. For those of you who have not read 'This War', do not read this! You won't get it! And I decided to write this a bit differently than the first story, so once again thanks for reading and enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One :

The raven's calling was haunting; echoing throughout the stone walls of Rido Kuran's dark castle. Fire light flickered as they lit up the hallways, the flames lapping at the edge of the wall as if trying to consume the granite. The night was peaceful, calm, delicate. Full moon brimming against the black of the night sky, stars twinkling every which way. Sasaya was still chained to her metal bed in the cold of her shut-off room, face wet from melancholy tears and clothes torn from Rido having his time with her earlier in the day. A plate of food sat on the ground, beckoning for her to eat it, although she kicked it to the side and decided to starve herself; a nice way out ... starving to death. Better than dying at the hands of a sadistic masochist.

"My, my, you are _one _stubborn child. What shall I do with you, exactly?" The deep mono-toned troll of Rido's voice sounded across from Sasaya's bed, his heels clicking against the stone floor as he slowly approached from the doorway.

"I do not wish to eat the food that you serve me, anyways, I should not have to eat. I am a vampire and I drink blood." Her ice blue eyes menacing, staring him down and daring him to try anything.

"Then take my blood, you should have asked me sooner," He smirked under his pitch black hair which hung in his eyes.

The older gentlemen pulled on the collar of his shirt, popping a few buttons off in order to expose his neck and shoulder.

_Th-thump. Th-thump. _"Never, Rido," She spit his name with acid, although her eyes were pleading as her gaze bore down on his skin, her vampire sight letting her see the blood run through his wonderfully thick veins.

A chuckle. "Silly child, you know you want some, don't deny your _cravings_." He leaned over her so that her face pressed into the nape of his neck.

Inhaling slowly, Sasaya closed her eyes and tried fighting against the thirst that was building up in the pit of her stomach. "No." Her word was firm.

Another chuckle. Bringing up his hand, Rido slit a small incision on his throat with the tip of his nail, letting the blood drip and run down into his palm.

Face reddening, Sasaya held her breath to keep the smell from her nostrils; it was to much to bare.

"Let me help," Sighed Rido, shoving his palm over her half-open mouth.

Eye's flaring dangerously red, she pulled away from his hand, not willing to give into the thirst. Her heart beat angrily against her ribs, her body needed the blood that sat before her, yet she turned the other cheek and denied it.

"Huh ... what a strong will you have there. Fine. Die from lack of nutrition. I couldn't care less." Getting up from the bed, Rido made his quick exit and bolted the door locked behind him.

Sasaya sighed; such a relief to have that smell out of the room. She looked down at her swollen ankle, the chains were rather tight. Plopping back on the bed, she rest her eyes and slowly drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_**A Little While Later**__ :_

"Wake up!" Rido smacked his hand against her pale cheek hard enough to wake her and send her flying to the floor.

"What the hell?" Sasaya held her swelling cheek as she cowered on the granite.

"Your _boyfriend_ is here. And I don't know what he's planning but he isn't getting his hands on you," The older man's face was flushed and furious as he grabbed her by the arm and jolted her to her feet.

_Kana ... me? _Head swirling, she watched as Rido bent down to unlock her ankle chains. Swiftly, he pulled her into his side and started dragging her off out of her room and down long corridors.

"Where are you taking me?" She struggled against his vice grip. _If he lets go for just a moment, I might be able to run._

"Anywhere but here, he'll find you."

Once hard tug and her arm was free, screaming in victory she bolted down the hallway; in the opposite direction he was leading them.

"Sasaya!" His low voice yelled her name, his tone obviously outraged.

_Th-thump. Th-thump, th-thump. _"Kaname!" She shouted his name; it feeling foreign on her tongue for she had not spoken his name out loud for quite a while. "Where are you?"

Her bare feet dug into the uneven stone below her, her face wincing in pain although she ignored it - she had to find him. Even if on her half he had betrayed her, she still loved him, she wanted him to protect her from the man he gave her away to.

Sasaya skidded to a dead halt, the smell of wine and roses filled her nostrils as she turned the corner.

"Komii," He whispered her human name in such a manner that it sounded like a dirty word that should never be spoken.

She had not actually been expecting him, for a very odd reason. Her feet were locked in place and her eyes were huge as they bore into the wine colored ones she had once been used too. His shaggy chocolate hair wafted in his eyes and he smiled hauntingly across from her, his fangs exposed.

"Ka-" She dare to question him, but was grabbed around the neck by Rido, who had only been a matter of feet away.

Kicking her legs and gripping onto the hands which clamped around her neck, she screamed out her lovers name. "Kaname!"

And suddenly she fell to the floor, her knees buckling under her and hitting the stone hard. She cried out from the emense pain, but recovered quickly when a hand bore down on her shoulder. She looked up into two emerald colored orbs, which glowed in such a manner it made her stop breathing.

"Sasaya-senpai, come with me," It was Ichijou; a good friend of Kaname's and who she right away recognized.

Gulping, she bowed her head - black hair falling in strands around her face. Letting her put all of her weight on him, Ichijou helped Sasaya stand up.

"I-I'm sorry I'm wobbly," She stammered, her knees shaking and willing to give out.

"That is okay," He smiled at her timidly, swiftly taking her in his arms and whooshing down the hallway.

* * *

"Unghh," Rido moaned as his head was slammed into the stone wall, his neice's grip tight around his throat.

"You will die, here and now, you masochistic bastard." His words were like those of a hunter, his tone dripping with thick acid.

His uncle smirked against his hair. "You cannot kill me,"

Now Kaname was the one smirking. "You wanna bet?"

* * *

**... Well that's it, chapter one of my new story, the sequel to This War. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will be put up after I receive reviews.**


	2. Who I Am

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. (-.-;) *Gawd, these disclaimers are getting _annoying!*_**

**A/N**

** : I would have had this chapter up sooner, but oh well. As an apology, I will try and make it a little bit longer. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two :

Dropping his uncle to his feet, Kaname stepped back and eyed him wonderingly. "Zero, come on out."

The lower ranked vampire obeyed his order, coming around a corridor and slowly slinking his way up to the two purebloods. "What do I have to do?"

"Your little vampire hunter isn't going to do much, Kaname, dear. It'll take much more than a few measly bullets to kill this old pureblood." Rido smirked as he stood up.

"Oh, I know," His niece replied non-chalantly.

* * *

"Ichijou let me down!" Sasaya wriggled in his grip around her as they exited the mansion and stopped on the front grounds.

Setting her down, Ichijou backed off a bit and mumbled his reply as he bowed.

"Who is this help you mentioned?" She was referring to what Ichijou had said on their way out, _"Don't worry about Kaname, he has someone to help him."_

"Zero-kun," Ichijou sighed rather un-willingly, but since she was a pureblood he could not lie to her.

"Zero?" She screeched.

Nodding, Ichijou down sat on the cool pavement of the walkway.

Sasaya did the same as she thought everything through. _Kaname has no chance against Rido ... his powers have grown stronger and more eminence since the night he last saw him. And what is he thinking letting Zero help him? What is Zero going to do, shoot him? No bullet - not even one specially designed to kill vampires - will even injure him. Do I care if they die? A little bit. Zero's just an acquaintance, but I don't want him dying for me. And Kaname ... I still love him, even if he did hand me over all non-chalantly. And if they do die, that means Rido wins and will take me back. Who can tell what he will do to me after I ran off like that? Gosh, maybe I should start thinking before I act ... Yeah, that definitely was not a smart move. Shit ..._

Not even thinking about it ... unlike what she had just thought ... Sasaya stood and started bolting in the direction she could sense Kaname and the others. _I know this isn't the brightest idea ... and I don't know what exactly I can do ... but I know I need to do something._

"Princess!" Shouted Ichijou after her as he got up and started chasing her back into the castle.

* * *

"Are you prepared to die, Rido?" Zero asked just as evilly as Kaname's tone had been toward his uncle only moments before.

"What are you going to do to kill me?" Smirking, which he did almost all the time now, Rido looked into the hunters eyes questioningly.

A second before Zero was about to pull the trigger, they heard someone shouting. All three of the men turned their attention toward the left, to see Sasaya being chased by the out-of-breath Ichijou.

Skidding to a hault, Sasaya stood only a foot away from them, Ichijou nearly running into her from behind.

"Komii?" Questioned Kaname, almost forgetting the masochist that stood behind him as he turned his back to face her.

She didn't speak, but eyed Rido who had turned toward Zero and was about to leap. "No!" She shouted as she jumped in between the two and got the force of impact on her, Rido's fangs digging painfully into her shoulder.

Zero was pushed to the side, eyes wide as he processed what had just happened. Sasaya was pushed into the opposite wall as Rido tore into her flesh, letting her blood fill his mouth. Being the devil himself, Rido had expected this to happen.

Kaname's nostrils flared in outrage as he pulled Rido from Sasaya, the sound of her skin ripping became all to evident as he chucked his uncle into the other wall.

Wincing from the pain, Sasaya doubled over and gripped onto her bleeding shoulder with a shaky hand. _Better me than Zero. I don't want anyone getting hurt for me..._

"Sasaya!" Kaname was to her side in a flash as he leaned over her body in a clearly defensive position. He eyed Rido who had been slammed into the stone, he was also slumped over.

Pushing herself to stand, Sasaya drew to her feet and gripped onto a stone in the wall for some kind of support. She didn't want anyone getting hurt anymore ... this was now her fight.

"Stay out of this Kaname, you shouldn't have gotten involved." She pushed on his chest weakly, only making him take a step back. "This is my fight now, I don't want you hurt."

"Komii - " He sighed, rubbing his forehead and checking to make sure Rido was still unmoving.

"No, Kaname. I'm sorry but you need to leave. If I die killing Rido I guess that's that, and if I don't I'll find you." Her ice blue eyes were actually as cold as ice, piercing Kaname right down to the core.

Swallowing, he turned un-easily towards Ichijou and Zero. "Let's go," He stated in a hoarse whisper.

"What? But, Kaname." Ichijou was trying to object but the pureblood held up his hand.

"Go." His tone was more orderly now, so the lower ranked vampires had no choice _but _to obey.

Sasaya watched as they disappeared around the corner. _I really do not know what I have done. But I know that I could not have just let them stay and die for me._

Rido started laughing, which caught her off-guard. "Are you _stupid_, girl? Do you know that I can kill you with just one twist of my wrist?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Shuffling her feet to get in front of him, Sasaya bent down on her knees and grabbed his chin, pulling it up so that he would look her in the eye. "Have you forgotten just _who_ I am, exactly?"

* * *

**I don't know if this is any longer than the first chapter but I did what I could. Thanks for reading, chapter three will be posted once I've received reviews.**


	3. Memories

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

**Hey, everyone. Been a while since I've updated, huh? Yeah ... no one reviewed so I didn't give it any thought. But whatever, I'll be sure and try to update even without reviews. I kind of just thought like, "Well, I enjoy reading my own material so gives a rat's as* what others think of it, or whether or not they review ... it's a freaking good story, no matter what." ... Yeah you get it. Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy; reviews or not.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three :

Feet shuffling, kicking stones to the side of the walkway as Takuma Ichijou and Kaname Kuran made their way back to where they had parked their black, tinted-window car. Even Zero was slugging behind rather in a matter his body expressed his shame for not reacting faster before Sasaya had been attacked by Rido.

"This is bull-shit, dragging me all the way out here for nothing." The hunter sighed, although he was just speaking out of his ass; he really did feel the need to go back and help Sasaya.

"Right now, _Kiryuu_, I'd advise you to shut the fuck up." Tone dripping with acid, voice concealing any emotion but annoyance, Kaname growled at the lower ranked vampire and glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Kaname-sama." Takuma sighed, stopping his walking and rubbing his forehead. "You want me to believe you're just going to ... _walk away_? From _Sasaya_?"

Haulting in his tracks, the Pureblood slowly turned to fix his fire filled glare on Ichijou's wary face. "You don't know shit, Takuma." His tone was a little more calmer than it had been with Zero, much to both the men's surprise as they looked into his now, cooling, melancholy orbs. "I love her, you think I will not obey her demands?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense!" Zero joined Ichijou's side.

Kaname smirked, running a hand through his hair and pushing the bangs out of his face. "It doesn't have to. You'd have to know the story ... " He paused for a second. "The _whole ... truthful,_ story."

"Then tell us." Takuma said, a little reluctant but anixious to hear what had truly happened between him and Sasaya.

"It's a long one." Kaname warned with a sad look.

"We have time, besides, we can sit out here and if something inside the castle goes on we'll know right off." Zero sat himself on the ground, propping himself up with his hands.

Takuma nodded and joined him on the cold, dew covered grass.

"Alright then, if you insist." The Pureblood let out a long, exhgasperated sigh, sitting down on the ground with the two and closing his eyes as he let the memories come from deep in his heart, like a safe-haven for all the things he never wished to forget. "I first met her in 1885 ... a memorable year ... nothing much was going on where we were living at the time. Yuuki was still young, I was currently taking form as only fifteen ... "

* * *

_1885 : The First Kuran Residance :_

"Onii-san?" Yuuki's round, red eyes fixed on her older brothers face as he was staring off into the distance. From the back of their manor, a magnificent view splayed out before them. Purple grey tinted mountains went so far off into the distance it seemed like forever; lime colored grass shone as white moonlight came down from the sparkling havens; a small cottage nestled down in the meadow below where smoke from the chimmeny bled through and made puffs of clouds mingle as they drifted upward.

"Hm?" The young looking Pureblood tore his gaze from the cottage to meet his younger sisters gaze.

"Can we go down and visit them? That family that lives down there? They have a daughter, father told me. Said she was older and ... uhm what word ... profound as you?" Being as young as she was, looks _and _year wise, she still couldn't wrap her small, child-like mind around certain things.

Kaname laughed a husky chuckled, patting Yuuki on the head which only caused a light pink to flood her full cheeks. "You may go if you want, but I'd rather watch from here."

"But I want you to come, too Onii-san!" The smaller female jumped to her feet and brushed off her silk red dress.

"Go ahead, Yuuki. If you need me call me, I'll come down." He kissed her tiny forehead gingerly, before turning her to head down a small, steep path that wound down to the other resident's home.

She smiled, and then trotted down the path fast. So fast, that when she finally made it to the bottom, she stumbled and fell flat on her face. Kaname stiffled a giggle, but called out rather to check if she was okay. Set and determaned, Yuuki stood and waved up at her brother to note that she was fine, before turning and running to the small cottage and banging her little fist on the door.

_Bang, bang, bang. _A knock on the door startled little Semiko and had him start to cry; he was as young as Yuuki but a little more sensitive to small things like that.

"Oh, shoot," Sasaya sighed, placing her hands on her hips in frustration as her mother opened the front door to be greeted by little Yuuki.

Long, smoke like hair drifting, she turned her head and met the little girl's gaze, instantly recognizing that Purebloods features in her face. "Yuuki Kuran?" Semiko had stopped crying, but clung to Sasaya's leg and peered curiously around her long white dress to meet the girls gaze.

"A-are you Sasaya and Semiko-chan?" Yuuki was a little nervous, but looked over her shoulder to her Onii-san who just smiled brightly into the night at her.

"Yes, what brings you here?" Sasaya's red lips curved into a friendly smile as she walked over to Yuuki and bent on her knees to look her in the eye.

Flushing, Yuuki kicked the ground and met Semiko's wide, green eyes. "Wanted to know if you would come out and play?"

Sasaya was always good with younger kids, mortals and immortals alike. She loved playing with them, it was her favorite thing to do besides knit with her mother beside the fire place. "Sure, how about you Semiko?" The older, more sophisticated Pureblood raised to her feet and patted her younger friend's head.

"Uh, sure." He flushed as he walked out from behind her leg.

"Go outside in the meadow, I'll be right out." Sasaya smiled at the two eager kids, who were both already running out onto the grass and chasing each other around in a game of tag.

"That's nice of you, Sasaya. But I'm surprised," Her father said from the kitchen; he was munching on a peice of green.

She was slipping on her shawl, but turned to look at her father as he walked to her mother's side and placed a wet kiss on her cheek. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm not surprised you agreed. I'm surprised Yuuki came alone; she's always with her older brother, Kaname. He's the one who's next in line for the Kuran's head throne. He's about your age, I believe." The ancient vampire sat in a chair beside that of his betrothed.

"Oh. Hm." Sasaya pondered that meaning for a moment before shrugging and pecking both her parent's on the forehead. "I'll be outside in the yard with those two."

They both mumbled a reply, befroe Sasaya exited the cottage and instantly caught the curious gaze of another vampire.

Breath hitching in his throat, Kaname leaned off of his hands to get a better view of the girl that stood in the doorway of the cottage. Smokey hair bellowing around her petite frame, ice blue eyes shining even against the dark of the night, she was beautiful; no doubt. Their eyes interlocked and they shared a small moment, Sasaya's blood red lips curving into a timid half smile as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. But, much to Kaname's disappointment, she soon tore her gaze away from his when little Yuuki and Semiko grabbed her hands and started running her to farther off in the meadow.

Sasaya and Kaname both could not help but have eyes wonder on each other's faces, even from that great distance. They both felt a sharp spark of something that was digging it's way into their hearts ... soon ... they would be inseperable. Soon ... they would destroy each other's inevitable fate.

* * *

**Whew, chapter three is done. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Chapter Four? It will be posted when I get the free time. Couldn't care less about the reviews now; although they _do _help with inspiration and confident purposes..**

**Thanks for reading, will see you soon enough~!**


	4. ATTENTION

**Attention to all of those who favour this story:**

**It is being moved as soon as I can, to my new permanent account.**

**As of now, I will start moving the stories I plan on continuing there, and updating the stories here so everybody knows.**

**To all of you who have stayed with my story, thanks so much, it means the world to me!**


End file.
